1. Field
The present application generally relates to dental planning, and more particularly to adjusting dental prostheses based on soft tissue.
2. Description of Related Technology
The use of computer systems to design dental prostheses has increased in recent years. The computer systems allow a dentist, dental technician, or other operator to design dental prostheses for individual patients. These individual prosthesis designs are often called “situations,” “dental plans,” or “prosthetic plans.” Operators using the computer systems can design plans based on a library of the teeth shapes and positions, patient data, and available equipment and hardware.
In prior systems, abutment shapes were manipulated by hand. In these systems, an operator might be given access to a 3D scan of the soft tissue in the area where an abutment would be placed. The operator could manipulate individual “handles” on the 3D model in order to move the 3D surface of the abutment relative to the soft tissue (e.g., to match the soft tissue's 3D surface). But manipulating the 3D surface of the abutment can be time consuming and difficult. The operator would have to manipulate multiple individual points on the 3D surface of the abutment in order to attempt to form it to the desired shape. The techniques, methods, systems, and computer-readable media herein provide solutions to some of these problems.